


Extra practice

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "I'm off," Tsukishima says, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Mom's sending me to the store for dinner."Tadashi grins and waves at him. "See you tomorrow, Tsukki."Tsukishima hums an affirmative. Tomorrow is Sunday, but with exams coming up they'll probably end up studying together sooner or later. "Don't stay out too long," Tsukishima says, with a knowing look that makes Tadashi's belly flip flop.Yamaguchi and Shimada meet in the club room after hours.





	Extra practice

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of a saso fill :3
> 
> **Warning:** I haven't tagged underage because Yamaguchi is 18, but he's still in school, so don't read if that's a hard line for you!

Tadashi is the last one to leave the clubroom as usual. He's the only one with a key, and while he sometimes lets Hinata and Kageyama borrow it so that they can start practising early, today he'd insisted on being the one to lock up. 

"We have midterms coming up soon," he'd said, shooing away their disappointed expressions. "If you're going to get up so early, you should probably use that time to study." They had grumbled about his decision, but they hadn't put up a fight at least. 

"I'm off," Tsukishima says, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Mom's sending me to the store for dinner."

Tadashi grins and waves at him. "See you tomorrow, Tsukki."

Tsukishima hums an affirmative. Tomorrow is Sunday, but with exams coming up they'll probably end up studying together sooner or later. "Don't stay out too long," Tsukishima says, with a knowing look that makes Tadashi's belly flip flop. 

"Of course I won't," he says, and grins as Tsukishima puts on his headphones and heads outside. 

With Tsukishima gone, Tadashi has the clubroom to himself. He does a quick cleanup, making sure things are left in a relatively orderly fashion, but he's really just trying to kill time. After a minute or two he hears laughter outside, which soon resolves itself into Coach Ukai's voice. He's answered by another, softer voice that makes Tadashi's heart hammer in his throat. Coach Ukai shouts something, and then there's more laughter, and then silence. 

Tadashi waits.

Another minute or two passes, and then he hears footsteps outside the clubroom, followed by a soft knock on the door. 

"It's open!" Tadashi calls out, with an embarrassing crack in his voice that he tries to ignore. 

The door opens, and Shimada puts his head inside. "Yamaguchi-kun," he says, smiling nervously.

"Just me," Tadashi says, starting to grin.

Shimada ducks inside and shuts the door behind him. "Tadashi then," he says, and Tadashi's smile widens as he crosses the room in two strides and wraps his arms tightly around Shimada. 

"Sorry I kept you waiting," Shimada says, hugging him close. His hand strays up to run through Tadashi's messy hair. 

"I'm gross," Tadashi mumbles, tossing his head a little. He's hyper aware of how sweaty he is from practice, no matter that Shimada is used to seeing him in this state and worse.

Sure enough, Shimada just laughs. "And I'm not?" he says, flicking Tadashi's ear gently. "Running around with you guys is worse than the gym."

Tadashi rolls his eyes as he leans away. "Next time don't play against Hinata." 

Shimada laughs. "There's no way Keishin is going to give me preferential treatment like that."

They hold one another's gaze for several moments, smiling at one another in nervous anticipation. Tadashi swallows and clears his throat, willing his voice not to break. "Are we gonna talk about volleyball all night," he says slowly, "or are you going to kiss me?"

Tilting his head, Shimada pretends to consider the question for a moment, but he laughs when Tadashi starts pouting at him. "What's that look for?" he asks, his grin widening. "You know I'm going to say yes."

Tadashi leans down and kisses him before they can get into a debate on the subject. He grabs handfuls of Shimada's sweaty shirt and pulls, but Shimada just holds his waist and kisses him back gently. 

"We don't have long," Tadashi murmurs, the words a little muffled against Shimada's mouth. 

Shimada pulls away, and kisses Tadashi's cheek instead. "What time do you have to be home?"

"Eight," Tadashi says, turning his head to catch Shimada's lips again. 

This time Shimada responds, reaching up to cup Tadashi's face and kissing him deeply. He's still gentle, but he's strong; Tadashi likes the way Shimada makes him feel less like a gangly, awkward mess that hasn't quite grown into himself yet. His fingers curl back into Tadashi's hair again, lifting it away from his neck, tugging loose his ponytail. 

Tadashi rolls his tongue against Shimada's and slips a hand under the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up as he goes. He's tired from practice, but he's horny and on edge, and he doesn't want to go home just yet. 

"Makoto-san," he murmurs when they part to draw breath. "Can I come over tomorrow?" Shimada kisses his jaw, and Tadashi tilts his head with a soft sigh. "Can I? Please?"

Shimada makes a low, considering noise. "To practice?"

Tadashi grins. "Sort of."

Shimada meets his eyes, and whatever he finds there makes him laugh. "Okay, I'll be home from work at four. Can you come over for five?"

Tadashi nods eagerly. "I'll be there."

"Does that mean we're done for now?" Shimada asks, starting to pull away.

"No!" Tadashi says, grabbing at his t-shirt. Shimada laughs, and Tadashi feels his face get hot. "We have a little while," he says, glancing down at his own hands. He presses his palms against Shimada's stomach, touching him through his shirt, and bites down hard on his bottom lip. He's always a little embarrassed by how quickly he gets hard, how easy it is for Shimada to make him come, but Shimada just kisses him and assures him that it's one of the _good_ things about being eighteen, and that he should enjoy it while he can. 

"Tadashi," Shimada murmurs, fingers scrunching in Tadashi's hair and sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. 

With shaking hands, Tadashi grabs the hem of his own t-shirt and hauls it over his head. He catches a whiff of himself as he does so and winces, but Shimada doesn't seem to notice; he pulls Tadashi close instead, pressing his face into the curve of Tadashi's neck and kissing his shoulder. 

"We probably shouldn't do this here." Shimada says, warm hands coming to rest on Tadashi's hips. His thumbs hook in the waistband of Tadashi's shorts. 

Tadashi groans and presses against him, too turned on to be embarrassed by it. "We can be quick," he pleads, tugging Shimada's t-shirt up again. "Please?"

Shimada groans into Tadashi's shoulder, fingers digging into his hips. "Tadashi—"

"I'll lock the door," Tadashi says, trying not to think about how close he is to begging. "Don't make me walk home with a boner."

To his relief, Shimada snorts with laughter, so at least he isn't annoyed. He steps away slightly, reaching over with his free hand to turn the key in the lock. He doesn't take his other hand off Tadashi's hip, and his grip tightens as he leans away. 

"Fifteen minutes," Shimada says, leaning in to touch Tadashi's jaw with his mouth. "Then we need to go."

Tadashi nods eagerly, and reaches up to loop his arms around Shimada's neck. They kiss lazily, but it quickly turns heated. Shimada moves his hands up, cupping Tadashi's shoulder blades, then slides them back down again, setting his skin alight in their wake. He pulls Tadashi's hips against his own, grinding against him briefly before slipping his hands into Tadashi's shorts and tugging them down. 

"Makoto-san," Tadashi groans, fingers clenching in Shimada's t-shirt.

Shimada bites Tadashi's bottom lip gently, tugging it between his lips and sucking softly. It makes Tadashi moan, his dick pulsing where it strains against his underwear. "Sit on the bench," Shimada gasps, his grip on Tadashi loosening.

On unsteady feet, Tadashi crosses the few steps to the bench and sits down heavily. His ass has barely touched the seat before Shimada drops to his knees between Tadashi's thighs and hauls on his shorts, tugging them down just enough for his dick to spring free of the fabric. 

"Makoto—" Tadashi gasps, as Shimada wraps a hand around his dick and strokes him slowly. "Oh— _oh_ —" 

Shimada looks up at him with a crooked grin. "Alright?"

Tadashi nods, and touches Shimada's cheek with the back of his knuckle. "Can I, uh—can I take off your glasses?"

Shimada gives a little huff of laughter that Tadashi can feel on his skin, and nods. "If you want. I can't see anything without them though."

"I'll be careful," Tadashi promises, reaching up with both hands. He pulls Shimada's glasses off carefully, and puts them to one side, so that neither of them can knock them off the bench by accident. Shimada looks different without his glasses; his eyes look bigger, his face younger. Feeling brave, Tadashi touches Shimada's chin, and then presses the pad of his thumb to Shimada's lower lip.

Shimada's eyes flutter closed and he groans softly. "Tadashi," he murmurs, lips moving against Tadashi's fingers. 

"S—suck me," Tadashi says, feeling brave enough to give commands, now he knows Shimada can't see his face properly. 

Shimada looks up at him anyway, eyes wide and unfocused as they track over Tadashi's red face. He starts to smile, one corner of his mouth tilting up the same way it does before he pulls a practical joke on Takinoue-san or Coach Ukai, and then he closes his eyes and leans in. 

Tadashi has to look away when Shimada takes him in his mouth, otherwise he might come straight away. The first time Shimada touched him, Tadashi had come almost immediately, spilling over Shimada's fingers with an embarrassing noise as soon as Shimada put a hand in his shorts. It was doubly embarrassing, considering that Tadashi and Hinata had fooled around plenty of times before, but there was something different about the way that Shimada touched him that made Tadashi _burn_.

That was the first and only time they'd done anything like this at school, at least until now; Shimada usually insists they keep it away from the gym or the clubroom, despite how hyped up they both get after practice. 

"Tadashi," Shimada moans, slipping off just enough to get the sound out before going back to his task with feverish determination.

Tadashi sticks the heel of his hand between his teeth and really, really tries not to come. 

"M—Makoto," he groans, feeling himself climbing higher. Shimada reaches into his shorts and cups his balls in one hand, squeezing them gently. Tadashi stifles a desperate noise with his hand, then reaches up to twist his fingers in his own hair so that he won't grab Shimada's head and shove it down onto his cock. "Ff—fuck, M—Makoto—"

Shimada pops off again, stroking him with his fist. "Come in my mouth," he gasps, looking up at Tadashi with that soft, unfocused gaze. He licks his lips and his mouth quirks into that mischievous smile again. "Save on the mess."

Tadashi makes a noise like a sob when Shimada takes his cock again, but he's past embarrassment now. His hips jerk against the bench and Shimada moans in encouragement, hands and mouth working him faster. Tadashi stifles his cry when he comes, legs shuddering with the effort of keeping as still and quiet as he can. 

Before he sits up, Shimada wipes his face on his t-shirt and tucks Tadashi back in his shorts, his touch gentle. 

"Thank you," Tadashi gasps, still breathing hard. 

Shimada laughs, pushing himself up on his knees and leaning in to kiss him. He tries to pull away, but Tadashi tugs him closer, turning the kiss messy, sucking the taste of himself from Shimada's tongue. 

"Tadashi," Shimada says, laughing as they break apart. "We have to go—"

"We have time," Tadashi insists, reaching between them and tugging at the waistband of Shimada's shorts. He's battled them before; there's a drawstring on the inside that Shimada has knotted tight, but Tadashi manages to fumble it loose in a few seconds. He pushes his hand in, groaning softly when he gets his fist around Shimada's dick and feels it swell between his fingers. "Mm—Makoto-san—"

Shimada holds Tadashi's face and they kiss with urgency, Tadashi doing his best to keep his hand moving, to make it feel good, while trying to focus on kissing at the same time. It's hard to do anything right with Shimada's fingers tugging through his hair, with a tongue stroking languidly against his own. After a couple of minutes, Shimada reaches down to push his shorts out of the way and wraps his fingers around Tadashi's, guiding his movements. 

"Sorry," Tadashi whispers.

"Don't be," Shimada murmurs against his cheek. "But we need to be quick."

Tadashi nods, and tries not to feel like he's inadequate when Shimada squeezes his fingers more tightly, moves his hand more quickly, and finally comes, seemingly without Tadashi's help. Tadashi kisses him, feeling like he can at least do that much, and Shimada hums against his lips.

"Sorry," Shimada murmurs eventually, untangling their fingers before tucking himself away. "I feel bad for rushing you."

"It's my fault," Tadashi whispers, forcing his mouth to make a wonky smile. "I kind of forced you into it."

Shimada frowns, and rests his hands on Tadashi's knees. "If I didn't want to, I would've said no. You know that, right?"

Tadashi bites his lip and looks away. "Yeah, I know."

Shimada touches his chin with a fingertip, and leans in close, so that when Tadashi reluctantly turns, they're practically nose to nose. 

"Are you okay?"

Tadashi takes a deep breath and sighs it out before nodding. "Yeah. Sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," Shimada says with a soft smile. He nuzzles Tadashi's nose with his own before pulling away and reaching for his glasses. "We should get going. I'll see you tomorrow, alright? We can spend some time together."

"Yeah," Tadashi says, getting to his feet. He pulls his hair up into a ponytail again, securing it with a hair tie from his pocket. "I'd like that."

Shimada reaches out and tucks a stray lock of hair behind Tadashi's ear. "Nervous about Nationals?"

Tadashi grins. "Me? Nervous?"

Shimada laughs, and Tadashi can't help himself from throwing his arms around Shimada's neck and hugging him tight.

"See you tomorrow," he whispers when they part again. 

"You should hurry," Shimada says, glancing at his watch. "It's almost eight."

Tadashi grabs his bag and waves Shimada outside. "You go first, I'll lock up."

"I'll walk you to the station," Shimada says, tugging on his jacket and zipping it up. "It's late, you shouldn't be out on your own."

Tadashi rolls his eyes, but doesn't argue. When they finally part ways, Shimada grins, one side of his mouth pulling up, and touches the side of Tadashi's hand with his fingertips. "Goodnight, Captain.

"Goodnight," Tadashi says. With a last backward glance, he turns and hurries up the steps to the station, his bag bouncing on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [my shimayama fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=2672742&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
